Back from London
by Laura2492
Summary: Ana ran off to London after that night with the belt. She came back about one year later but she wasn't alone. (Computer deleted it so uploaded it again)
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost a year since i have seen Christian. I left after the belt incident and took up the oppertunity to go to SIP's office in London that i never told Christian about. What would have been the point? He wouldn't have let me go. After neary a year in London my job was done and i was coming home. During my time there i only text Kate and my dad. My dad knew why i didn't want to come back, Kate didn't. I didn't tell my father everything just that we had a huge fight and i realised we both wanted different things from the future. Things i wouldnt compremise on. Kate being kate tried to get information out of me but i just told her we broke up and it was too painful to talk about. Eventually she stopped asking and we mostly talked about her life with Elliot. They have just got engaged and i am so happy for her. She's getting married the next day and although the press are all speculating why they are rushing the truth is most couples wait to get married because of money but for them that isn't a problem. They are getting married at the small church at the end of Grace and Carricks street. Its stunning and the reception is being held at Bellvue. I told kate i would arrive the morning of the wedding that way i would get a day of peace without having to see anyone. I booked into a hotel near the edge of the city as Ethan is staying at Kates appartmnet.

I walk out of the terminal carrying my secret. The real reason i wouldnt come back to seattle for christmas and the engagment party like kate asked. I suspected the week after i left that there was something wrong. At first i thought the symptoms i was having were because of jet lag but after a week i spoke to a doctor and that was the moment that changed my life.

I was pregnant.

After checking into the hotel and going to my room i ordered room service then called my dad.

"Annie, is everything ok? i thought you were going to call me as soon as you landed. You should have landed nearly three hours ago."

"Sorry dad the plane was delayed and i couldnt get a signal. We are alright i've just got to the hotel and ordered dinner, then we are having an early night before preparing myself for the wedding. Dad i dont think i can do this. Christian is going to be there and everyone is going to know he is the father. Before you say anything i know i should have told him when i found out i was pregnant but i was so shocked then i kept putting it off and i did call twice when i was in labour so i kind of did try..."

"Annie, take a breath sweetheart. I love you and you are a fantastic mother. Go in there with your head held high. You did what you thought was right. Now get your dinner, have an early night and i will see you at the wedding. Kiss my favorate princess for me. Night darling." I could hear him laughing as he hung up.

I turned to look at my darling daughter. She was 4 months old and my whole world. I only had one appointment the next day and that was to view a house at the end of the road to Grace and Carricks house. Tiny compaired to theirs but it was beautiful and full of character. A large 4 bedroom house with a huge back garden with trees at the bottom of it. I hoped if i bought the house and told the Greys the truth that Elliot would turn 2 of the trees into a huge tree house.

I'd spent months going back and forth about names but i'd finally settled on Darcy Grace Steele. Once Christian knew about her i was hoping that she could become a Grey. I began to regret my dission about not telling Christian before. All the ways that he could take the news began going around in my head. Tomorrow was the calm before the storm.

The morning of the wedding..

I had spent a few hours the day before looking around the house in Belvue before i decided to buy it. No turning back now i was back in Seattle full time. It had a beautiful main bedroom with a en-suit one side and a walk in closet the other side. The room next to that was a large guest room which i was going to use for my dad when he came to visit. The one oppisite that was another large guest bedroom and the one oppisite the main was the second biggest. I was going to make that Darcy's bedroom. It had fantastic light in there last thing at night so i was hoping it would help calm her down when she got a little older. We could lie in bed and watch the sunset. Downstairs had a huge kitchen diner that led onto a beautiful living room with a large open fire. That would have to have a guard round it when she started getting around. It had two little rooms next to each other on the ground floor one of which i planned to turn into a study and the other a playroom. A large garage and a little veg patch. I couldn't wait till i started growing my own fruits and vegatables. Thats something i always loved to do at Rays when i was little.

Darcy was washed and put in an adorable pink dress with white butterflys around the bottom. While thick tights and little pink shoes. I had to admit i made beautiful children. I smiled to myself when she finally began to drop of just as the taxi pulled up to the bottom of Grace and Carricks road It was only a few minutes walk to the church. My dad was already there. "Hey Annie, hows my girls? She looks cute and you look beautiful honey." I was dressed in a dark blue wrap dress. My hair was half way down my back in soft waves.

"We are good but boy she is getting big." I lifted her car seat out of the taxi and paid while my dad got the pram frame from the boot. Once all clicked together i hugged my dad tight. Although we spoke nearly every day on the phone and skyped every weekend it was finally nice to hug my dad. A sence of calm came over me almost make me forget my worries about the Greys. "Come on dad we are running a little late thanks to this little madam deciding to spit up on the last outfit because she didn't like it. I'm telling you dad she is going to be into fashion when shes older." Once we got into the church we sat at the back furthest away from the Isle i didn't want Kate to see Darcy and draw attention away from her. I parked the pram next to the pew. Grace and Carrick made their way in and sat at the front of the church. They hadn't changed, they still had the warm smiles that was so inviting. They still hadn't noticed me which i was so glad for. As more people began to arrive my eyes were darting around for Christian. I couldn't let him see me untill the i do's were over. Taylor arrived first and sat next to the Greys then a few seconds later Elliot and Christian walked in laughing with each other. It was nice to see they were still so close. I jumped a little when my dad squeezed my hand.

Soft music filled the church as Kate made her way down the isle. She looked stunning and i had never been so proud of her as i was in that moment. She had met the man she loved and was about to spend the rest of her life with him. As they exchanged vows tears rolled down my checks. Christian was stood as best man for his brother and even he had a look of pure happiness on his face. My mind began to wonder imagining what would our wedding be like.

The next thing i know people began clapping as Elliot lowered kate into a kiss. She was laughing when he brought her up but she still, in true kate style hit him on the arm. I looked over at Darcy who was just waking up due to the comotion. She was never one to miss anything. When i first brought her home from the hospital she would hardly sleep too affraid of missing something. I leaned over to my dad told him i needed to take her outside and stood up glad that everyone was watching the newly weds. I push the pram out the church doors and to one side. She was wriggling and getting anoyed. She always wanted cuddles when she first woke up and today was no different. I reach down and pull her to my chest gently rocking her. Somebody cleared their throat behind me. I froze.

I slowly turned around and Jason Taylor was stood there shock written all over his face watching Darcy squirm in my arms. Darcy may have been only 4 months old but her eyes were a very pale blue. A perfect mix between Christians grey and my blue but her hair was all Christians. Little copper curls were already covering her head and she definatly had Christians temper. She was a very easy going baby but if she didn't like something she had no problem telling me.

"Taylor this is my daughter Darcy. Baby this is the man who keeps your daddy safe. Do you want to hold her?" He cleared his throat and took her from me. He held her like a natural then I remembered his daughter Sophie.

"Ana explain quickly. Mr Grey will be out soon for photos with Elliot and Kate." Darcy reached for his tie and began sucking on it. "No sweet pea." He tucked it into his shirt then looked at me for an explanation.

"The night you took me home you know what happened Taylor. It was too much for me to handle. I love him but I can't be his play thing. I have my own mind and my dad brought me up to speak up for myself and I can't let someone have control over my whole life from what I wear to what I eat. I found out I was pregnant and panicked. I thought he might either force me to ..you know or to give her away. From the moment those two lines appeared I was her mother. She was my everything. I got offered a job in London but I never said anything because I know Christian would never have let me go. So I went. She was born and then my job there ended so I came home. I tried to call a few times but I couldn't do it. I actually rang twice while I was in labour but he didn't' answer. I'm telling him today Taylor I promise."

"Ana he still misses you. It's been hard on him not having you with him. He spent weeks inside the apartment working from home. It got so bad Elliot dragged him out the door and to his parents house. He's now going out every Saturday night and a young lady leaves every sunday morning. Different women and I do not see them again. Mrs Lincoln has been cut out of his life and he has a new therapist. The only reason I am telling you this information is because you are what he needs and since you have a child together you need to know. I know if Sophie was our part of the apartment and Mrs Lincoln came in I would not be happy."

"You know about Elena? About what she did?"

"Yes. Mr Grey informed me when you left and he couldn't find you. He broke down and got very drunk." Darcy started to fuss so I took her back laid her head on my shoulder and bounced a little. "She is beautiful Ana."

"Thank you." The doors to the church open and Kate and Elliot walk out followed by their families. Kate spotted me right away and screamed. She let go of Elliot and hugged me tight being careful to not hurt Darcy.

"Anna, oh my god I can't believe you came. Who's the kid?" She looked closely then alarm filled her eyes and hugged me again whispering in my ear. "You had Christians baby without saying anything. God Steele you make good looking babies but boy he's going to me mad."

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't want to ruin your day I just wanted to be here for you on your big day. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Darcy's godmother as well as Auntie?" She burst out crying and hugged me again. Elliot walked up behind her smiling, he hugged her from behind.

"Woo hoo its a Kate sandwich." She sniffled and turned to hug her new husband. He looked over head towards me but soon lost his smile. "Ana? What is happening? Is she yours? Is she Christians?"

"Elliot dear whats happening?" Grace walked over wondering why Kate was in tears. She saw Darcy and her eyes went wide. Before I knew it I was nearly surrounded by the Greys. My dad stood behind me, his hand on my back reassuring me that he was with me. Darcy chose that moment to go into full melt down. She must have been hungry. She is her fathers daughter in that respect always wanting food. I was nervous about breast feeding but it was a lot easier than I thought. My dad wouldn't even stay in the same room when I fed her. I thought he might look away or turn around but he ran out of the room when we were skyping. "Ana dear it's lovely to see you again and this little cutie but I think we should all go back to the house for the reception. Ana can look after the baby and we can continue to celebrate Elliot and Kates future together." One thing I forgot about Grace was how she could issue orders but it still sounded like a surgestion, one that nobody would dare go against.

As the people around me disappeared following Grace it wasn't long before I locked eyes with Christian. He looked mad as hell but I couldn't deal with him right there because of Darcy. She was my priority and she was hungry. He began to storm forward but Taylor and my dad stood between us .

"Mr Grey she has a child and the child is hungry. She needs to be fed. Ana needs calm and quiet to settle her down and doing this now is not good for anyone. I think we should go back to your parents house let her calm the baby down and then you should have this conversation in private when Mr Steele has the baby." My dad nods.

"I agree Taylor and please call me Ray. Christian yes you and Annie need to talk but I will not have my daughter upset or bullied by you or my granddaughter denied her needs. You look angry and unless you calm down I will take them home and you will have to wait. Your choice."

"Fine. Taylor stay with her do not let her out of your sight." He stormed off after his family and only then did I realise I was holding my breath. That did not go like I thought it would, I was actually afraid of him.

"Thank you Taylor. Dad can you put her in the pram while I make a quick phone call." I handed over Darcy and dialled the number. No answer great just what I needed. Once she was settled in the pram we took our time going to Grace and Carricks. I needed a little time to think about how I was going to do this.

Once i got settled in one of Grace's guest bedrooms with Darcy and i had fed her she was back to her happy little self again unawear that everything in our lives was about to change. Taylor and my dad were outside the room and i could hear them talking. I laid her on the bed and took my phone out, dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" His voice always made me smile no matter what was happening.

"Hey it's me. We got to the wedding and Chrisitan saw her. He was not happy. my dad and his secruity had to get between us. I was scared of him."

"Look babe. I will be there in two days and secruity or not i will kick his ass for scaring you. Nobody hurts my baby or my little princess." There was a loud noisein the back ground and he sighed. "Sweetie i need to go but ill call you later. It seems Elvis is wanting his evening walk. I love you."

"Love you to bye." I hung up then picked Darcy up. "Ready sweetheart. It's time for mummy to talk to daddy. It's ok for you. You get to go play with grandpa. Want to trade?" She smiled slightly and reached for my hair. "Take that as a no then."

I made way through the house untill i got to the kitchen all the Greys except Elliot and Kate were there whispering. Darcy made herself known by squeeling reaching for my dad over my shoulder. "Christian can we talk now?" A stiff nod from him was my only hint that he had heard me. "Dad can you take her? i've just changed her so she should be alright for a little bit but if she gets fussy just bring her to me please. I havn't brought her rabbit so she might get a little moody." I passed her to my dad kissed her forehead and followed Christian out of the kitchen and into the study. Carricks study was smaller than Christians but had more books lining the walls. Christian sat behind the desk so i sat on the large chair infront of it. "Is she mine?"

"Yes Christian she is your daughter." He slammed his hands on the desk making me jump. "She's 4 months old and her full name is Darcy Grace Steele although if you want she can be a Grey. She was born at 12.01am in London general Hospital. She weighed just under 6lbs."

"Did you plan this Ana? Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" He held the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"No i didn't plan this. My doctor explained although we were adviced to use condoms the first week i was on the pill its more adviced that you use them the first 3 or 4 weeks. So it was an honest mistake. One i would never take back, she is perfect. I tried to ring a few times but i was so scared then before i knew it i was in labour. I rang you twice but you never answered. Then i tried to ring one last time after she was born and your number was no longer active apparently. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. I then decided after my job was over to come back home and explain in person."

"I was getting harrassed as the press had gotten hold of my number and were making use of it so i stopped answering phone calls from it. I can't be a father Ana im sorry. I'm working on my issues but i can't be near your child right now. If you would allow my family to be involved that would be great but right now i can't be there for either of you. " I knew it would come as a shock but i was not expecting this.

"Wait, you want nothing to do with your own child? Christian she is a mini girl version of you if it wasn't for the bit of blue in her eyes i would say shes all you. She has your temper, your hair hell even your appitite. She needs her dad."

"I'm finally free of people i thought i could trust controling my life. I can do what i want Ana." I knew i'd sound like the jelous ex but it was my last card to play.

"So you being free meaning sleeping with different women every weekend right? So being free means you get drunk every weekend. Christian im sorry i didn't tell you earlier but i was frightened you would make me get rid of her or give her up. I became a mother when i knew i was pregnant. Please be her father. Your family will always be welcome in her life and so will you but make no mistake Christian." I got up and smoothed out my dress. "If you decide next month you still don't want to be her father then that will be it. I won't have you coming in and out all the time. Once you're out thats it." I span around took a deep breath and left in search of my daughter and Kate. I soon found her talking with my dad and holding Darcy's hand. "Ana she is beautiful your dad was just telling me what's happened. I am so happy you came."

"I'm sorry if I stole your thunder or ruined your day."

"No. You didn't. Everyone you would have trusted her with is here and I wouldn't have it any other way besides the only people who could put it all together are the Greys. Nobody else knew you were dating. Elliot is over the moon about her. He says he now gets to play with kids toys again and get away with it. He's already talking about play houses and play grounds when she's older. This is the best present I have gotten today. I love you Ana." She grabbed me and hugged hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N sorry i haven't updated any of my stories lately i have a very bad case of flu and its making me a little confused so struggling to write. I thought I'd just do a filler until i can get back to the proper story. Thanks so much for the reviews. x

I had been back in Seattle for nearly three weeks and almost every day i had visitors over to the new house either Grace and Carrick or Mia. Darcy had been spoilt rotten by them. He new closet in her room was bursting at the seams with outfits Mia had picked out and a little book shelf filled with books from Grace and Carrick. Christian hadn't sent word about his decision but he had sent his father over without his mother acting as a lawyer. He's offered money for her each week, to pay her college fee's where ever she wants to go and has set up a trust fund that will have millions of dollars in before she even turns one. It had taken me almost a week before i had agreed to Christian's offer. I had struggled with it but when i spoke to my father he pointed out even if he wasn't in her life he was still her father and by paying for her Darcy might feel a little better about her father not wanting to be in her life. He was in the papers yesterday at a charity function with a beautiful woman on his arm. A leggy red head which took me by surprise because his usual type was me a tiny brown hair mild and shy woman. Kate and Elliot rang once a week to check in even on their honeymoon. Two weeks in Australia and two weeks in New Zealand is an amazing honeymoon. They have even skyped a few times saying they couldn't wait till they got home to see Darcy again.

I was sat on the grass on the back of my house which was now totally finished with Darcy laid on a blanket laughing her head off when i tickled her belly or blew raspberries on it. She was so ticklish. She rolled over onto her stomach and started wiggling desperate to get moving but it was still a little early for that thank goodness. Once she was on the move things were going to get fun very fast. I picked her up and let her stand up using my hands to balance she began to bounce.

"Well done my little kangaroo." She giggled again and that sound made me forget everything that was going on with Christian.

"Kangaroo? Well that's something different." I looked over my shoulder and smiled as Taylor was stood there. He walked across then did something i never thought i would ever see. He sat crossed legged on the grass next to me.

"How are you Taylor?"

"I'm well and i have the afternoon off so i thought i would check in see if there's anything that i can do to help or talk to with Kate being away. Plus Gail sent me but don't tell her that i told you i am finally back on her good side after i accidentally ate the cake she made for you." I burst out laughing. Gail's cakes were like heaven and i could totally understand where he was coming from.

"We are fine aren't we princess?" She looked at me confused and went back to bouncing. "I am missing Kate though. Taylor how do you cope only seeing your daughter every other weekend? I hope you don't mind but Gail told me."

"I have no choice Ana. I make a lot of money so my ex can stay home with Sophie and provide a good home for her. When i see her every other weekend i take her out for the day and spend so much time with her. I miss her everyday of course i do but i skype with her and phone her every night. As she gets older it gets easier because there are more things we can do together. Last time i took her go carting. She loved it but more so because she won. I honestly didn't let her win it surprised me. Turns out her friend had a party a few weeks before for the whole day and she learned the track. "

"That is so cute. Taylor pouting. Does Christian ever talk about her?"

"I'm sorry Ana but no. Not unless he asks if the check has been sent or talks to his father about the legal stuff. "

"Ca" I look down at Darcy and she is looking at a tiny ball of fur in the grass about a meter away. It was a tiny black kitten.

"That's a cat baby girl. A baby cat is called a kitten. He must be lost." It starts making it's way to us properly able to smell the sandwiches i brought outside with us. I grabbed a little piece of chicken and handed it to Taylor. "He might be missing we need to catch him and find his owner." The kitten started towards Taylor the tail now up in the air showing he was happy and trusted us. Once he reached us he sniffed the chicken and quickly ate it sniffing around for more. I handed Taylor the rest of the uneaten sandwich and he kitten ate another two piece more laying down near Darcy. I wasn't going to let them touch as the kitten might have flea's or an infecting but she was leaning towards it wanting to play. Taylor scooped the kitten up and wrapped in a spare blanket i was using as a pillow. He offered to take it to the local shelter to see if it was reported missing or chipped. Hopefully the owner could be found it not judging how Darcy was now screaming and crying i was about to become a cat owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon Taylor had called me saying the kitten wasn't chipped or reported missing. The more i thought about it the more i liked the idea of getting a pet. The little kitten was going to be perfect as Darcy already loved her and the kitten seemed very friendly. I walked in the shelter with Darcy in her push chair.

"Hi I'm Ana my friend Taylor brought in a little black kitten about lunch time. " The receptionist smiled up at me then at Darcy, she was an elderly lady with grey hair but a smile that told me she was a stunning woman in the youth.

"Yes. Well the kitten is a girl about eight weeks old and is a total sweetheart. Would you like to come and see her?" I nodded. "Well just go through that door she is in number 3." I followed her instruction and stop outside a room with a cage type front on it. Inside was the little kitten curled up next to a bigger cat with black and brown markings with hints of white and ginger. There was a notice on the clipboard attached to the door.

"This is Socks. He is a shy 3 year old male looking for a house with plenty of love and struggles to get along with other animals. Hmmm i think he likes the kitten what do you think sweetie?"

"Ca."

"I have never seen this guy get along with any other cat in the year he has been here. He is still terrified of everybody who works here. He was abused in his last home so bad that I'm worried he will never get adopted because he is so shy. Although i can't believe how he's taken to that little kitten in just over an hour. " Socks' head snapped up and started to back away from the staff member who was stood next to me. The kitten rolled over on her back and rubbed her head on his belly. He then laid back down but his eyes remained on us.

"Could we go in and see how they are with my daughter?" With conformation i picked Darcy up went inside and sat on the floor with her. The black kitten who i had been assured was free from fleas and had her nails trimmed came straight over and started purring. Darcy began trying to stroke her so with my hand over hers i helped her. "Good girl. Do you think the pussy cat will fit in with our little family?" Looking at the two of them made my heart melt. We were going away with this little kitten today there was no doubt. I turned to the woman who stood at the door explaining that i could take her home with me that day since i was the one that found her. Her face suddenly turned to shock making me look at Darcy. She had her hand out and the bigger cat was sniffing her hand.

"I have worked here six months and i can't get close to him. This really is amazing he seems to love your daughter already. Would you be interested in taking them both? I could help speed up paperwork so they can both go with you now."

I turned to look at both cats totally won over by my little girl. I think i might have a future vet on my hands . Socks was a big powerful cat but he had been abused and treated unfairly. My mind couldn't help but go to Christian. He was so similar to this cat i just hope that he took to her like this cat.

"Alright i will take them both today."

Withing an hour i had brought them home after stopping to buy some toys and food. I opened the carry cages and let them both out in the living room. The kitten ran out and began to explore where as Socks slowly put his head out before spotting the sofa. He ran to it and straight under it. I had been doing some research on unusual black female cat names and came across Onyx. It fit perfectly so she had her name. My phone began to ring seeing it was Christian my heart lifted. This was the first time he had rang me since i returned. "Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing bringing two stray cats into the home where my daughter is? They could be carrying anything and could scratch her.!" Bingo. He cared about her and i also have proof he had someone following me.

"Christian they have both had full medical checks and their claws have both been trimmed. Plus do you really think I'm going to leave OUR daughter alone until i am positive she is safe? Christian have you thought about what we spoke about on the wedding day? I meant what i said when i only would give you 4 weeks to decide. That was three weeks ago."

"Ana i can't be a father but i will provide for her. John said that its better this way." JOHN FLINN? What the hell? His psychiatrist told him that he can't be a father to his daughter. Alarm bells started ringing. Something was not right. I made a mental note to get Taylor's opinion about that. He had known him much longer than i had maybe he could shine some light on that.

A.N- The shelter bit is almost true. I really do have two cats. Socks was abused and i rescued him he is so shy that only my partner and i are able to go near him or touch him even after 3 years of being with us. Onyx is a little black cat we got from someone who was breeding them for money she is tiny compared to Socks but they love each other so much that he even shares a bed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally three and a half weeks after the wedding my house guest was on his way. Guy promised he would come over earlier but his mother died so understandably he had to stay. He was never close to her but she was still his mother. He decided to move to Seattle to be with me and Darcy, I couldn't ask for a better friend that him. When i was in London he was my partner in crime at the office. Everybody thought we were sleeping together but we bat for the same team. I offered for him to live with us while he got on his feet but he decided he wanted to be more in the city. He is planning to stay with us for a week until his apartment is ready. Another reason he didn't want to stay long term is because of Elvis his large black Labrador.

I was sat at the island in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Taylor walked in.

"Hi Taylor. Thank you for coming over i just wanted to ask you about something."

"It's no problem Ana how can i help?"

"Christian went mad the other night asking why i got the cats with Darcy being so young and other stuff but when he was ranting he said that Flynn told him he shouldn't be involved with Darcy and just send money or something. I thought he had someone new so why is he still talking to Flynn?"

"He has got someone new a woman i believe and she is about Dr Grey's age and a very lovely woman. He meets with Flynn on more of a personal level i believe and i am not sure what they talk about. I am a little concerned about why Flynn would tell him to stay away from Darcy. Flynn has got children so he should understand. Leave it with me and i will look into it." The front door opens and Taylor was on his feet in front of me within seconds.

"Hello it's only me i got an earlier flight so you can stop crying about being lonely here because i am here and ready to show my girls a good time." Guy shouted all the way into the kitchen following the coffee smell. Guy had a posh English accent which always made me giggle. As he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks looking at Taylor.

"Guy this is Jason Taylor a very good friend of mine and Christians CPO. Taylor this is Guy a very good friend from London. He will be staying with me for a few days until his apartment is ready."

Guy held his hand out to Taylor. "Pleasure to meet you. Ana has told me so much about you and all of her friends here."

Taylor shook his hand. "You too. I better get going i have to pick Mr Grey up in half an hour in the city. Ana i will look into it and let you know." He kissed my check and left but not before Guy watched him leave looking at his arse.

"Damn that mans arse looks like its been carved by angels just for man kind to admire. Anyway how is my god daughter?"

"He is straight, has a child and married so hands off. I am fine by the way and Darcy is sleeping upstairs. I am so happy you are here." I ran at him wrapping my legs around him. "I've missed you so much and i am so glad you are here." I jump down and sit back on my chair. "I gave Christian 4 weeks to decide if he wants to be a father and we are at 3 and a half weeks." I then explained about the whole Flynn thing.

"WOW. Baby girl you have been busy. So OK no more Christian talk i am taking my girls out for a walk and then if your lucky ill buy you dinner." I smiled and left to get Darcy ready.

Once everybody was ready and Darcy was in her push chair we began walking to the bottom of the small hill that led to a little path that made it's way around the far side of the lake. Guy was pushing Darcy telling her all about his dog Elvis. She was still too young to understand but she seemed to like his voice. He was everything a girl could want if he was straight. He had medium length dark hair half tied up and a little stubble on his face. He was about 6ft 6 and pure muscle, he was a kind hearted man who was fantastic with children and couldn't wait to be a father himself one day.

"Ana?" I looked up and saw Grace, Carrick and Mia in front of us.

A.N

I have been getting a lot of abuse over the last week that is totally uncalled for. I am not stealing any ideas and have been planning the ending to this story for a while. I have talked to the author (the one whose idea I was "stealing") and they were nice about the whole thing. Also I would like to point out how can I steal the idea from someone when I have not even written a thing down about it!

To everyone who has written nice things thank you so much for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up and saw the Greys and Mia walking towards us, Mia staring open mouthed at Guy.

"Hi, erm this is Guy a friend from London and Guy these are Darcy's grandparents Grace and Carrick as well as her Aunt Mia." They nodded at each other and the silence was getting uncomfortable until Grace spoke up.

"How are you and little Darcy enjoying your new house?"

"We are loving it Grace. In fact this last week we adopted a kitten and a cat so it's a bit hectic at the moment."

"Oh dear that's very nice of you. I'm sure as she gets older it would be nice for her to interact with a pet or in this case two. We are having a BBQ tonight for Mia's birthday and it would be lovely if you could join us and your guest of course." I looked up to Guy who with a slight nod of his head agreed.

"That would be great thank you. What time would you want us?"

"About 4 if that is alright i would love to spend some time with Darcy while Carrick goes all caveman with the grill." I giggle knowing that my dad is exactly the same. "My parents are coming as well they are both lovely and i shall explain the situation before they arrive as i don't think Christian has."

"That's fantastic. Well we better work up an appetite for later then. We will see you at 4." I kiss Carrick and Grace's cheek and give Mia a hug. A few minutes later Guy turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"So he hasn't told his grandparents about her that's not good is it? Babe i just want you and Darcy to be happy. In a perfect world what would happen?"

"All i want is for him to be a good father to his daughter. I love him of course i do but I'm not sure I'm in love with him anymore. Mia was checking you out by the way so be ready for the Mia Grey flirting treatment."

"You know if i was into girls you would be the only one for me. We are best friends and i trust you with everything. I am Darcy's godfather and she means the world to me. If Grey decides not to be in her life i was thinking about asking if i could step into that role. I mean like take her to father daughter dances and things like that. She doesn't have to call me daddy because one day you will meet a man who wants to adopt her and be her daddy but until that time i want to do dad things with her. Would that alright?" I burst out crying

"That would be amazing Guy thank you. I gave Christian a 4 week limit to decide and he's only got till the day after tomorrow to decide but something just doesn't feel right about the whole situation. I don't want to think about Christian for the rest of the afternoon until the BBQ."

"Will he be there?"

"Mia is the apple of his eye. He will be there or she will make him regret it believe me."

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking then once we got back to the house Guy jumped into the shower since he had been on a plane only that morning. I applied a little make-up and tied my hair up into a silky ponytail. Darcy was meeting her great grandparents today so needed to look perfect which wasn't going to be hard for her. I dressed her in a white dress with yellow ducks on it, white thick tights and white shoes with a little yellow bow on the fastening.

"Who's a cutie pie? Ready to meet everybody?" I kiss the top of her head and put her in the push chair. I pick up a bottle of champagne that i bought Mia put it under the push chair along with two charms for her bracelet. One that says "Best Auntie" and another one in the shape of a handbag. Guy comes down dressed in black jeans and a red t-shirt the muscles under his shirt were clearly visible. I raise my eye brow in question.

"What their might be a few cute guys there but you never know it might make Grey jealous enough to give him a kick up his ass."


	6. Chapter 6

As we walk into the back yard i notice Mia and her friends are all in the pool laughing and having fun. Carrick was setting the BBQ up and Grace was talking to a young woman in a shirt and trousers. I park the push chair next to the deck, pass the presents to Guy and pick Darcy up. She had fallen asleep on the little walk over and was pouting like her daddy in her sleep. Graces head pops up and a bright smile comes on her face.

"There's my beautiful grand daughter. How pretty are you today darling?"

"She's sleepy at the moment but I'm sure when everyone is here she will perk up. Hello Grace thank you for having us over." I kissed her check and passed Darcy to her. She sat down at the outside table and chairs and covers Darcy's face with came over and kissed my check then Darcy's head. He held his hand out to Guy.

"Nice to see you again Guy welcome to our home. Can i get you both a drink?" Guy took his hand and gave it a good shake.

"I'll take a beer for me." Carrick turned to me

"I'll just have some fruit juice please." He smiled and went to get our drinks. I sat next to Grace watching her rock Darcy gently. "Anna dear thank you so much for bringing her. My parents are really looking forward to meeting her. I've explained the situation and they are disappointed him Christian but can't wait to meet her."

"Grace i don't want to cause any problems in your Christian doesn't want to be a father then that's fine but i want her to have Aunties, uncles and grandparents . I didn't get that growing up and i felt lonely." She smiled and looked up as Carrick came back with our drinks then sat opposite us. Guy excused himself to make a phone call. We began talking about Darcy's birth and her early weeks and months. In that moment i realised i was right to come back and i shouldn't have left it so long to do so. Luckily she wasn't walking or talking yet so they could enjoy those moments with me.

Over the next hour Darcy got lots of cuddles off her grandparents and introduced to her great grandparents who both adored her. The back garden began to fill up yet still no sign of Christian. Guy came over to me feeding Darcy from a bottle that i had filled earlier and warmed in the kitchen. We were sat near the house and the BBQ while most of the guests were in the pool or playing Football further down. He put his arm around me and shuffled down so we were the same height. Without thinking he began stoking Darcy's hair with a finger and kissed my check. It didn't mean anything to either of us apart from support. I was always a nervous person growing up and even now i had my moments. "How are you holding up? You've been sat over here on your own since Grace went inside to sort the sides for the burgers."

"I'm alright i just know that when he comes it will be heard to watching him ignore her. It was my fault not hers. I thought i was doing the right thing by staying away from him whilst pregnant. I know what he's like he would take over and control every detail to the point where i would get stressed or on the other hand he could have rejected her from the moment he learnt of her..wait that's what he did do. I just wish things were different."

I looked up and my heart sank. Christian walked out of the house wearing tight jeans and a black top that stretched across his body giving a hint at what was beneath. A woman with black hair followed him wearing black short shorts and a tank top with high heels that would give me vertigo. This must be the new girlfriend and she suits him because he looked happy. I glanced down to Darcy seeing that she had finished i pressed her against me with her head on the blanket on my shoulder and gently patted her back till she let out a little burp. Guy snorted and took her from me.

"Did you bring a clean shirt?" When i nodded he continued. "Then go change. She's spit up down your back. Not much but I'd still change if i were you." I stood up causing Christian to glance at the movement at the corner of his eye. His smile faded as he saw me, Guy and Darcy.

"I'll be right back." I went to the push chair picked up the change of shirt i had brought i went inside. It was a shock when i saw John Flynn in the kitchen i know Christian was friends with him but why was he here at Mia's birthday party. He took a sip of his wine then frowned when he saw me quickly turning it into a smile as if he was putting a mask on.

"Ana how lovely to see you again. Is your daughter here today?"

"Hello John nice to see you too. Yes she is outside but she's just spit up on me so I'm off to change. I didn't know you were close to Mia?"

"I'm not but my daughter Amber is a friend of hers and i came with her to say happy birthday. You know what Grace is like before i knew it i had a glass of wine in my hand and a burger with my name on it." I didn't know he had a daughter i knew he had a son who was only a young teenager but I'd never heard of a daughter.

"I didn't know you had a daughter John."

"Yes from my first wife she is 26 been in Seattle for the last year and a half. Here she is now." I turned and i struggled to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. It was the woman who walked in with Christian. Christian was dating John Flynn's daughter.

"Hi daddy i was just getting some pain killers from my bag. Oh hello, I'm Amber are you a friend of Mia's? I don't think we have met before." She smiled and i couldn't help but like her. She seemed so sweet.

"Hi I'm Ana, no i don't think we have met before. Nice to meet you if you will excuse me i need to go to the bathroom." I smiled quickly before making my way into the bathroom and locking the door.


	7. Chapter 7

After changing my top i made my way back out to Darcy and Guy. Everyone was sat around the table watching me as i made my way back to the chair next to Guy. He had his leg crossed over and his ankle resting on his knee. Darcy was sat there sucking on her dummy. I usually didn't give it her during the day but with this many people around i didn't want her to cause a fuss. I slipped in next to him and gently kissed Darcy's cheek making her giggle. I refused to look at Christian when i sat back down. I reached for my glass of water that i assumed Guy had poured for me and began listening to the conversation. Mia as always was being her bright and bubbly self throwing the odd flirting look at Guy which nobody missed. Mia Grey was a lot of things but subtle wasn't one of them.

"So Guy, where abouts in England are you from?" He stopped drinking his beet and put it down looking at everyone face. They were all staring at him eager for information on the new comer.

"I am from Nottingham about three hours north of London. Think Robin Hood."

"So have you any family or children back there because your a natural with Darcy?"

"The only family i have is Ana and Darcy and for now that's enough. I have my girls to take care off." Mia's face dropped a little before she started eating again. Next Flynn started with all the questions.

"How long have you known Ana? I assume you met when she went to London last year?"

"Yes, we worked together from day one. I was the one that went to all the scans with her and i was with her when she went into labour. That was a fun night. I am more of adventure and sports publisher where as Ana was the romance, mystery and fiction. We made one hell of a team and now we are back on the same side of the pond again we are going to be working together again." A few "aww's" went around when he said he was there during labour. Christian's face turned even redder than it was before.

"So how long have you and Ana been dating? I mean you have bonded with her daughter so much so it's like she's yours." Guy snorted before picking up Darcy laying her against his chest before uncrossing his legs.

"Let me make this clear to everyone because I'm sure it's a question everyone is thinking. There is nothing going on between Ana and myself nor will there ever be. I am Gay. I like men. I see Darcy as my daughter and i will help raise her as mush as Ana allows. When the time comes for Ana to marry i will of course stand aside and not get in the way but up till then i am the male role model in her life since Christian isn't interested in being her father. " He turned to Christian and his girlfriend who's mouth was wide open. Guess she hadn't known about any of this. " Listen mate i get it OK? A child is something i never thought I'd want but now i have this perfect little girl in my life i can't imagine my life without her. I will help raise her and do all that daddy daughter stuff with her. To be honest i think you've made your mind up about not wanting to be the father so just tell Ana once and for all then let her move on." Christian looked pissed. That was the only way to put it

"Ana, kitchen now... please." I sighed and followed as i always did.

Once inside he was leaning against the counter i turned to close the sliding doors and smiled when i saw Guy with Darcy in his arms following me.

"I asked to speak to Ana not you."

"First you didn't ask you ordered her to go to the kitchen and only added the please on the end as an after thought. Secondly she will tell me everything anyway so i might as well sit here and listen first hand. Plus with Darcy in the room it will stop me putting you on the floor if you disrespect either of my girls. So go ahead." He sat at the breakfast bar putting Darcy against his chest.

"Ana first i want to say I'm sorry for the last few weeks but Guy is right. I can't be a father I'm not ready to do that. I will put money in a trust fund for her but that's as good as it gets. I have a whole new life now and you opened my eyes to show me i could have that so thank you but i can't be in your life or hers. "

"I will not lie to her Christian. If she ever asks me who her father is i will tell her. She will realise that with Grace and Carrick as her grandparents, Mia and Elliot as aunt and uncle that you are her dad."

"That's fine but when the time comes send her to me and i will explain things to her. I will see her grown up there is no way around that and i do want to see her grow up but i just can't be her father. Rise her right Ana. I'm sorry. " He kissed my forehead and walked away. That was it he has made his decision. I was a single mother and that terrified me but i also felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I could now move on with my life. Life was for living and i was about to start living mine again.

A.N ..Thank you so much for the messages they really do mean a lot. I am off work due to health reasons so I might be able to update a little more quickly. xx


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Mia's birthday party and so much had changed. Like Christian had promised an account in Darcy's name had been set up and the first months money had gone into it. I had put the bank card i had been sent and all the documents concerning it into a lock box to keep it safe and away from my banking things. Mia had been heart broken when she learnt about Guy's type and convinced her mum and dad that a few weeks away with a friend and her family would be good for her. Elliot and Kate have come home from their honeymoon and are blissfully happy. Elliot heard what had happened with Christian and beat the shit out of him. Kate had called me the day after telling me what had happened.

I had begun working again and was grateful that i was able to take Darcy into work with me. I had a large office with a play pen set up in the corner where she would play when i had meetings. Guy often sat with her at that time or my new assistant Beth who was a thirty year old with three children so she was more that qualified. I had even been on a date however it did not go well. I was constantly texting Guy asking if Darcy was alright.

Christian had proposed to Amber Flynn and of course she said yes. Although Kate took great pleasure in telling me that after i left the BBQ she was furious with him and her father for never telling her about Darcy. Mia had over heard the whole thing and told Kate. Kate was trying to set me up with everyone she had ever met or so it felt. Although i missed Darcy when i went on dates it was nice to be just Ana for a while rather than mummy. Even Grace was getting in on the action. She invited me to the coping together ball and said a friend of hers from the hospital was very nervous and would i go with him. Having nothing to loose i agreed so that night i was meeting some old doctor friend of Grace. The ball was one day away and he asked if we could meet for coffee so he could ask me about what happens. All i could picture was someone Grace's age with white hair and a kind smile. So as i finish my last email for the day i send a quick message to him saying i was heading to the small coffee shop round the corner from my office.

Once inside the coffee shop i took Darcy out of her push chair and sat her in a nearby high chair. I ordered a tea for myself and a banana for Darcy, she wouldn't eat it but she might try it or at least play with it. I take a sip of my tea and feel more relaxed straight away.

"Ana Steele?" My head shoots up and my mouth drops open. Stood in front of me was a six foot five man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He had slight stubble on his face making him look almost like a bad boy.

"Yes, are you Dr Jackson Thompson?"

"That's me. I'm guessing Grace let you think i was an old man with grey hair, am i right?"

"Yes. Very nice to meet you Jackson this is my daughter Darcy." He pulled his coat off put it on the back of his chair and sat down. He glanced at Darcy and tickled her foot.

"She is beautiful just like her mother." He turned to Darcy. "So you are the famous Darcy Grace has been talking about for the last two months. She is one proud grandmother. So I think the fact Grace didn't tell you i was under sixty makes me think she is playing match maker. I'll be totally upfront i am attracted to you and i would like to take you to the ball as a date." i was shocked by his forwardness but what the hell he was hot, a doctor and very sweet to Darcy. What had i to loose?

"I would like that very much. So tell me a bit about yourself."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. It was nice to be with someone that was so open and honest. He had no parents and no brothers and sisters just a grandfather who was also a doctor in his time. He was the one who inspired Jackson to become a doctor. I told him all about my family and then told him about my connection to the Greys including Christian.

"It's his loss. Darcy is a beautiful little girl and the day after the ball if you don't run screaming for the hills i would like to take you both for lunch in the park."

"Thank you. That would be lovely." We said our goodbyes and once i got home the look on my face told Guy everything. He was sat on the sofa with Socks laid next to him and Onyx curled on his lap.

"So sexy mama how did it go? I'm guessing he wasn't sixty?" I placed Darcy on the rug with some toys and sat on the other side of Guy.

"He was stunning. I'm talking ten out of ten tall strong but so sweet. He was totally at ease with Darcy and let her hold his finger most of the time we were talking. She even spit up and he cleaned her face quicker than i could. We are going tomorrow together as a date then if all goes well we are going to the park the day after. He is so open and honest its refreshing."

"Of course the fact that you haven't had sex since the night Darcy was made helps him." He laughed at my face going bright red. "Oh i know you too well baby girl. If he is as hot as he sounds to be i will take Darcy to my place tonight in case you end up on this very sofa with legs in the air." If the cats weren't leaning on him i would have hit him there and then with a pillow in the face.

"I am not going to sleep with him on the first date." Guy lifted his eye brows. "Guy you taking Darcy is a great idea. Spend some quality time together but do not make her watch any of that reality TV. As for Jackson he is a gentle man and he will no doubt want to drop me off and i might ask him in for a night cap but that's all he is getting from me."

"Who are you kidding? I can see the drool already, listen if you want to wrap your legs round him then i say go for it. You are beautiful, young and single. Your daughter will be safe and cared for so why not take care of your needs? Either that or ill by you a little friend with extra batteries."

I hit him on the arm picked up Darcy then left him laughing on the sofa. He was right to a point why should i be alone when Christian is engaged and starting a new life. I lay her down in her crib and kiss her goodnight after changing and washing her. Tomorrow i would live in the moment and not over think anything. He would be there with Amber all loved up and i will be getting to know Dr Jackson Thompson. I found myself getting a little giddy at the prospect of just being an adult woman for a change.

The next evening my hair was up and loose at the back of my neck, my make up was sutle with red lipstick. My dress was picked out by Guy and it was stunning, a low backed red dress. It had a slight train on it only a few inches but it made it feel like a bit like a wedding dress but so much sexier, the front of the dress was a slight halter neck that covered me up but hinted at what was under it. My breasts had gotten so much bigger since having a baby and i looked like a real woman with curves rather than a 12 year old which was how i always felt. Jackson had just picked me up in the hired car but before he got out i slipped into the car. Guy was stood at the door with Darcy in his arms trying so hard to get a look at Jackson but for some reason i just wanted him to myself just for a little longer.

"You look fantastic Ana. I hope you don't think that this is too much but i am having a hard time not kissing you right now." I bit my lip and looked down knowing i was blushing. I had no idea where the braveness came from but before i could think about what i was saying it came out.

"I'm not stopping you."


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe that i had said that, i am usually not that forward. Maybe that was the problem, i was so meek and mild that people walked all over me. The smirk on his face showed me he liked that comment. He leaned over and kissed my right cheek then my left before pulling back slightly. Had i done something wrong? Before i could say another word he kissed me on the lips so gently that i could hardly feel him. His hand came to rest on my leg as i leaned in to taste more of him. He pulled me tight to him as he deepened the kiss. For the second time in my life i had butterflies in my stomach. He pulled back gently kissed my nose and whispered on my ear "If i don't stop now i will rip that dress off your amazing body and take you here and now. As much as that appeals to me Grace would kill me if you didn't turn up or turned up with just fucked hair." He kissed me again gently that time before pulling away.

Before i knew it we were pulling up to the entrance to the event. He jumped out of the car before coming round to my side and helping me out. I straightened my dress and grabbed my clutch bag. Jackson took my hand kissed my knuckles before leading me into the lions den. I spotted Taylor so i knew Christian was inside but it didn't bother me as much as i thought it would since i had back up tonight. Someone to stand behind me and stick up for me, not that i needed it but it was nice to have it. There were a few people taking photos to the side of the entrance which Jackson stopped for. "Why did you stop?"

"Because my dearest Ana i want a copy of that photo and I'm thinking we can buy them later in the night." He smiled and took my hand leading me into the huge tent. Although tent did not do it justice it was spectacular. Fairy lights wrapped around the supports in the roof making it look magical from the start. There were tables covering most of the floor except a huge dance floor in the middle and a little stage in front of that. The theme of the decorations seemed to be white and silver. A hand touched my lower back and i jumped slightly bringing me back into reality. I turned to see Jackson smirking. "You back with me? I can't blame you it is beautiful in here Grace did well. Would you like a drink?" I follow his gaze to the side of the room and see a small bar set up with people already crowding around it. "That would be lovely. Vodka and lemonade with a splash of black current please. There's Kate my best friend that i was telling you about. That blond in the royal blue dress." He looked across then looked down at me.

"You go over and i will bring the drinks over." I smile and make my way quickly over to her.

"Hey Mrs Grey." She spins round and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"ANA. Oh my god i am so happy you are here. Heads up Christian is here with Amber and she is showing everyone the ring."

"It's fine. Christian is just another man here and means nothing to me anymore. The love i felt for him died when he didn't want to be a father. I will love him in a way because he is my daughters father but that is it. Anyway i have a date that Grace set up for me and wow. I mean I'm amazed that we made it here to be honest. I haven't felt like this in so long."

"I am so happy for you sweetie. What do you think of the future Mrs Grey then? I like her but her father is another story he is always near her i mean she's a grown ass woman and he like always there. We had a family dinner at Grace's the day after we came back and Grace had no idea he was coming with Christian and Amber. Oh, speak off the devil." I turn around and glance in the direction she was looking. Christian in his perfect suit, Amber in a long fitted grey dress no doubt to match his eyes and John in a light grey suit.

"Kathrine nice to see you." He kissed her cheek then turned to me. "Ana how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you. How is..." He didn't get to finish that before Jackson walked up behind me.

"Your drink. Vodka lemonade with a splash of black current." He handed me my drink and stood between me and Kate.

"Jackson this is Christian Grace's son his fiance Amber and future father in law John Flynn. This is Jackson he works with Grace at the hospital." Everyone shakes hands and there was a slight awkward silence before my phone began ringing. I pulled it out of my bag and saw Guy's name flashing. "Excuse me it's Guy and he's babysitting tonight." I walked away from the group before answering my phone but before i could say a word i smirked at the noise coming down the phone.

"My god you are so cute how can you make such a mess and smell? "

"She's a baby Guy. Whats happened?"

"Well hello sexy mama. How's it going with Dr sex?"

"It's going very well he kissed me and the butterflies were in full force. Anyway i take it your changing Darcy?"

"Yes there are so many lotions and powders and stuff I'm not sure which one you want me to use. Plus butterflies are a very good sign."

"Use the white bottle with the pink label just make sure she is very clean and dry before you put it on or there will be a huge mess." I turned to look at the group and saw Jackson and Kate talking with Elliot, Christian holding Amber's hand putting odd comments into the conversation and John watching it all then his eyes turned to me watching me.

"Alright sorted. Anyway enjoy the night and if you don't get at least something tonight i am buying you a friend because you need release baby girl. Love you bye ." I laughed and put my phone away. I walked back to the group just as they were talking about the wedding planning. Jackson turned to me put his hand on my back so i could feel the warmth.

"Everything alright with Darcy?" Christian seems to watch very closely at the mention of Darcy.

"Every things fine just Guy asking which powder to use and offering a little bit of advice."

"Advice on what?"

"You." I bite my lip and turn my attention back to the group. Elliot is talking sports with Christian who is still watching me as is John Flynn. My phone pings with a message but after glancing at the name i saw it was Taylor. I would check it later since i had already been on the phone once and we had only been here about half an hour at most.

A waiter came round offering champagne which everyone but me and Kate took. Kate loved champagne but i caught a little movement of her hand towards her stomach. OMG KATE WAS PREGNANT! Kate saw my face her eyes were panicked.

"Ana i need the little girls room will you come with me?" I nod still slightly in shock as i allowed myself to be dragged away. Once inside the bathroom Kate checked that nobody else was in there before turning on me.

"Yes I'm pregnant I've only just found out and we don't want to tell anyone yet. A honeymoon baby it seems Elliot had great swimmers." I burst out laughing and hugged her tight. "We are going to tell everyone next week on mothers day. We have a photo frame with the scan picture in that says best grandma."

"I am so happy for you. Anything you need come and see me and if you want some practice with a baby you can come and play with Darcy." We cry a little before fixing our make up when Amber walks in. Kate squeezes my hand letting me know she is here for me too.

"Hi ladies. It's a beautiful event isn't it? So magical." We nod. "My father was just telling me that there is an auction tonight i am so excited. I hope there are some beautiful trips i would be nice to get away and relax before going back into wedding mode. I hope you and Darcy will come to the wedding Ana. I mean we will be family. I know Christian doesn't want to be her father but he still is and i would like us to be on good terms because when she is older she will pick up on any tension between us."

"I will think about it but thank you for the invite." She smiled before going into the cubical as we made our way out the bathroom. "I like her. She seems so sweet i can't fully like her because of her snake of a father. I hate that man."

"I hope your not talking about me" I spin around and laugh when i see Jackson with a fresh drink.

"Not at all. I was thinking i will make a bid on a trip and we could go back to mine and have a few drinks. Fancy it?"

"Sounds fantastic. Which trip were you thinking of going for?"

"I saw a trip to Disneyland that looks good. I think Darcy would love it. Plus i love Belle from beauty and the beast. I almost called Darcy Belle but i thought Darcy worked with Grace better."

"That sounds great lets go bid and then go." A throat cleared at the side of me. Kate i forgot about her standing next to me.

"Go i will bid for you and give your love to Grace and Carrick. Go enjoy your night." I kiss her cheek and take Jacksons offered hand and allow myself to be led out of the tent. That night i would not be sleeping alone.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N- Thank you for the amazing comments they really do help me write. I have had a few messages asking me if this is a Ana and Christian HEA story and i can honestly say I'm not sure. I have two endings in my head but i am going to let you guys decide. A lot of my reviews say they want Ana with Jackson but i also have a few where they want Ana with Christian. Please leave a review on this chapter telling me what you guys want...Christian or Jackson... Now be gentle with me this is my FIRST EVER sex scene i have written so be kind xxx

As i unlocked the door to the house Jackson began to kiss my neck something that always made me go weak at the knees and sent shudders down my spine. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress." Once the door was open and it was locked behind us he swept me into his arms and headed for the stairs. "Which room is yours?"

"Door to the right." I kissed him full force as he kicked open my door then kicking it closed behind him. He slowly put me down leaving only inches between our faces. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my arms reaching for my hands. "Sure you want this?" I nodded and i could feel my cheeks begin to redden. He kissed my neck again pushing me back towards the bed. It hit the back of my knees making me sit down on it. Jackson had already taken his bow tie and jacket off although i had no idea when that happened and now he was taking his shirt off. Button by button he began to reveal a completely hairless tanned six pack. When we spoke the day before he said he loved the gym and i could tell that but this was something that the gods had chiseled from marble. Once the shirt was off i hooked my fingers into his belt pulling him closer and began to undo it all the time looking into his eyes. I could see the hunger there and it was all for me. I felt a surge of pride and confidence and without thinking i unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear before taking him into my mouth. I noticed he was big not sure about how he compared to Christian in that department but he would be more that enough to satisfy me. He let out a groan as i licked to the tip and back down again. "Ana we need to get you naked and quick." He pulled out of my mouth and brought me up to face him before turned me round to unzip me. As soon as it was pooled at my feet on the floor he hooked his thumbs into my red lace panties and lowered them to join the dress on the floor. We both stood there panting and needing more. Me in my heels and him in his socks which he quickly got rid of. I remember a boyfriend of Kate always kept his socks on and i never under stood why it annoyed her so much. I put that thought out of my head as i sat back on the bed.

"Would you like me to take off the shoes or leave them on?" He groaned again and joined me on the bed. "Keep them on because baby this is going to be hot and hard. After i will take them off for you before we make love slowly where i will explore every inch of you in great detail." He pulled me onto his lap as we began to kiss once more, his hands were roaming up and down my back and i rubbed myself on his length. "My god tell me you are on the pill." I didn't stop kissing his neck to answer just simple "yes" against his skin. He pulled my face to meet his i went to kiss his lips but he kept looking in my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing until i felt him push into me. After more than a year without sex it was like my nerves were on fire and i let out a groan of my own. When i was with Christian i wasn't very vocal in the bedroom as i was trying so hard to be what he wanted and to do it right. This was nothing like that. I let myself go and give into the feeling. After a few moments letting me get used to him he flipped us over wrapping my legs around his back my heels resting on his perfect backside. We were still joined together when he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Hold on tight baby." He began driving into me like a mad man and within seconds i felt myself soaring into the heavens with pleasure. He continued his fast and hard pace and i could tell he was getting close. I was holding on for dear life but i wanted more. I let my hand travel between our bodies and began rubbing myself. "Shit Ana." I began to climb again and just like in the romantic novels i read at work we both climaxed together.

"Wow that was amazing." He pulled out of me making me wince a little but it was so worth it.

"Ana i think this might be a little to late and this sounds like we are kids but will you be my girlfriend because after that i need to know you are my girl." I laughed this sexy man now laid on his side looking down at me was asking me to be his girlfriend.

"As long as your my man i will be your girl." He kissed me gently and fulfilled his promise to make slow tender love to me. When i woke up i was surprised to see a piece of paper on the pillow next to me rather than Jackson's handsome face.

Morning baby,

Sorry i couldn't wake up next to you and see your beautiful eyes again but i have an early shift at the hospital and wanted to let you sleep in. I will call you on my break and hopefully we can go for a picnic this afternoon in the park with Darcy.

Jackson

x

I smiled to myself and flopped back against the pillow with my eyes closed. This was the happiest i had been in a long time, my daughter was happy and healthy and i had an amazing boyfriend. It was so odd to call him my boyfriend but that's what he wanted. I hear my phone beep and see that i have a text from Guy saying that he would be over at 11am leaving me 2 hours to relax. I scroll down in my phone and see that text Taylor had sent me last night.

Ana trust me i am still digging on Flynn just don't tell him any personal information until i know if he's to be trusted. Christian is off to his shrink tomorrow night so i could pick you up and we can talk in the car while we drive. I should have details tomorrow from a trusted friend. Taylor.

I thought to myself that it was rather strange but if he could shed light on this creepy feeling i got while i was around Flynn then it would be worth it. I would leave the park and tell Jackson i had a meeting with a friend and i would see him the next day. I text Taylor asking him to just come round at 6 and he could park in the garage if he didn't want his car being seen outside. He replied straight away saying that was fine and i thought no more about it as i snuggled back down for another hours sleep.

When i woke up again it was to something hitting my face. I opened my eyes and looked into the same eyes. Darcy was laid against the pillows her hands slapping my cheek. "Don't hit mummy baby girl." I hold her tiny hands and kiss them. Guy pops his head around my bathroom door. "Thank god your awake. I really need to shower she's just spit up in my hair." My life was never dull but i wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent cleaning while Guy played with Darcy. If it wasn't for his dog he could have moved in with me but Elvis was a big dog and not very well trained. That combined with a baby soon to be toddler is not a good mix. I flop onto the sofa watching Darcy play on the floor once Guy had gone home. Socks jumped up wanting some affection while Onyx curled up on the other sofa opening her eyes when Darcy made too much noise as if to tell her to be quiet. I scratched him on the head talking random nonsense to him. My phone beeped.

So sorry i can not make it later on I've been called into surgery and it will take hours.x

Don't worry how about you come around tomorrow night for dinner instead?x

That would be great.I will see you tomorrow then. x

OK. Go save lives superman ;) xx

I was a little disappointed but he needed to save lives and i was proud of that. Taylor's text began to run through my head. Hopefully he found something on Flynn and Amber. If Christian had another shrink why is Flynn always following him around? He also said when i came back that he was playing the field and having fun yet he's engaged. Some things where not adding up and even though it wasn't my business anymore i needed to find out because if something was going on i owed it to my daughter to find out what. He might not want to be her father but he is and one day Darcy will have questions that i want to be able to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

When Taylor arrived we moved into the kitchen while i made a start on some tea and coffee.

"Ana i don't have much time to explain this to you and walk you through this so please listen. Amber is in love with Christian that is not fake she is innocent in all of this. Flynn on the other hand is not. For the last few years he has been almost grooming Christian to be with his daughter when you came home into the picture it ruined it but when you left Christian wanted to go after you. Flynn convinced him that if you loved him you would come back then he told Christian to start sleeping around and being young again that way when someone special came along he could commit. When Amber and Christian met and got together Flynn told him they couldn't continue if he was Christians shrink that's why he got a new one. Flynn has been planning this for years and when you came back with Darcy it threatened that. If he came back to you and took Darcy as his daughter he would loose everything. He is in major debt but if Christian marries Amber then he could sell his practice due to ill health to settle the debts because Amber would insist that they look after her father and his family during his fake illness."

I stood there in complete shock. Christian was being played by Flynn someone who he thought he could trust.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing right now but i promise you i will sort this out even if it costs my job. I can't sit by and let this happen to him after all he has been through."

"So we wait until you get something Flynn can't talk his way out of I'm guessing?"

"Exactly. The man you loved is still in there Ana he just has lost him self. I have to go but don't tell anyone about this. If it gets back to Flynn it would ruin everything and he's a desperate man. Desperate men are the most dangerous of them all. Stay safe and keep Darcy away from him." He kissed my forehead before leaving. I will sat still in shock when Guy turned up later that night. I remembered what Taylor said so i never spoke a word not that i didn't trust Guy but even saying the words out loud was hard. I did love Christian more than anything in the world apart form our daughter but he was so different now. The man i fell in love with would never turn his back on his child, sure he would have struggled with it but he wouldn't abandon her like he thinks his mother did to him. He wouldn't want to repeat that cycle.

My phone ringing in the middle of the night woke me up, i slowly reached out and pressed answer without checking caller i.d.

"Hello?" I was so tired Darcy had played up that night and she finally settled down at 2am. Checking the clock now it was only 3am. I had one hour of sleep no wonder i was feeling tired.

"Ana it's Christian I'm sorry i woke you. I am outside and wanted to know if we could talk if that's alright?" I rolled onto my back before kicking the covers off getting up. I stretched as i padded along the hall.

"I'm coming now. Why are you here instead of being at home with Amber?" I run downstairs to the front door unlocking it after looking through the peek hole. I open the door and see him hang up.

"She's away for a few days and i was sat home and i thought about how i felt when you took the call from Guy about Darcy. I was worried something had happened to her and it felt...odd." He was struggling with his feelings about Darcy. I let him in and closed the door behind him.

"It's strange isn't it how everything can change once your a parent." I sat on the chair with my legs under myself. Socks scared of the stranger in the house sits next to the chair watching Christian with distrustful eyes. Christian sits on the sofa opposite rubbing his hands on his thighs and running his hands through his hair. "I don't know what you want from me Christian so you have to help me out here."

"I don't know but i know i feel comfortable around you that i can tell you anything. Amber has been talking about wedding things non stop and its freaking me out. To be honest i thought if i was going to marry anyone it would be you. Ana no matter what you think i still love you and i think i always will. You made me feel for the first time in so long and i know I've messed up but i want you to be in my life in some capacity."

Before i could answer he was out of his chair sitting on the coffee table in front of me sending socks flying upstairs and into the spare room where i knew Onyx would be sleeping on the bed. "Ana i miss you." He leaned forward and kissed me. I knew it was so wrong but i couldn't help myself we ended up having sex on the floor in the living room.

Afterwards i sat up trying to find my top as the fog in my head began to fade. Christian had his hands behind his head breath deeply and heavy.

"That should not have happened. Your engaged i have a boyfriend and this whole thing is a mess." I heard a cry from upstairs and that seemed to snap Christian out of it as well. He began to dress in silence. "You need to go and we never talk about this again. Nothing will change. Agreed?" He nodded as he finished putting his shoes on.

"Agreed. I will see myself out you go see to Darcy. Bye Ana." I ignored him running upstairs to my daughter. Once she was in my arms i burst out crying. What had i done? Jackson was an amazing man and i cheated on him within 24 hours of agreeing to be his girlfriend. I had slept with the man who doesn't want my daughter. As her cry's got louder i took a deep breath and began to feed her. I was a mother now and not a little girl crying over a boy. I was going to be strong for my daughter. I would not be weak and i would not let man drama take me away from Darcy like my mother did to me. Darcy is my number one priority.

As the days went on i kept my vow to myself to remember that it was all about Darcy. I kept on seeing Jackson learning about his life and childhood. Christian had told Amber he wanted to stay engaged for a while and that seemed to go down alright with her but not her father. Carrick even got involved telling Flynn that it was up to them when they got married and that there was no rush. That seemed to calm him down a little but according to Kate not much. Kate and Elliot had told the family they were expecting much to my relief. Keeping that secret plus my own was hard.

Three months had gone by in a flash and Darcy was nearly nine months old and getting more steady on her feet. She had began to say the odd word such a mama, cat and gammy which was her way of saying Grandma and Grandpa. Elliot was called a cat which made us all giggle to no end. I had not spoken to Christian since that night at my house and had only seen him a handful of times during which we ignored each other. The guilt was eating me alive and I'd decided i was going to come clean to Jackson. As i got Darcy settled down for her nap i heard the front door open which told me Jackson was here. I told him to walk straight in because it was Darcy's nap time and i didn't want the door bell waking her up. I made my way down the stairs and saw him with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Jackson you didn't have to being anything I'd feed you wither way." He kissed my cheek.

"I wanted to besides i love your cooking and i know you've felt down these last few weeks even though you have tried to hide it from me. I just wish you would tell me what is wrong but i understand you are used to relying on yourself so opening up is hard." I put the flowers in some water and sat at the breakfast bar asking him to join me.

"I need to speak to you about something. Please don't think this is because of you because it isn't. I slept with someone the day after the coping together ball. It meant nothing please believe that. As soon as it was over i regretted it and asked him to leave. This has been eating me up inside and i wanted to tell you because you deserve better than me." He put his head in his hands staying silent which worried me. "Please say something. Scream at me anything just say something."

"i already know Ana. I didn't know when but i just knew and i don't want to scream and shout. You mean a lot to me and i just hoped you would tell me sooner. Was it Christian?"

"Yes but please we both regret it and we don't want anyone to know."

"Ana I'm not going to tell anyone believe me on that. I know you still have feelings for him and I'm alright with that for now. I think we should take a break for a few days until you can honestly decide who you want. I will see you soon." He kissed my check and walked out looking heart broken. What had i done? I sat on the sofa looking into the fire thinking about what he said. I was still in love with Christian but i was falling in love with Jackson. I began to cry silently letting all my anger at myself and the situation out.

The next morning i got into my car after dropping Darcy off at Guy's place and began the long drive to a cafe where i was meeting with Kate. She was craving cheesecake and had heard this cafe did salted caramel cheesecake. The traffic was rather light so i settled into driving thinking more about what Jackson was saying the night before. I never saw it coming but i felt the whole car shift as a truck tried to cut me up and ended up pushing me off the road. The car began to flip and i braced myself to die. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die well mine didn't. Darcy's tiny smiling face was the last thing the flashed before me.


	12. Chapter 12

Christians p.o.v

I had just sat down after my 1pm meeting when Andrea walks straight in which was so unlike her.

"Mr Grey your mother has called from the hospital it seems Miss Steele has been in a serious accident and is in critical condition." My heart hammered against my chest imagining her in a hospital bed all alone. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. DARCY!

"What about her daughter? Was she alone in the car?!"

"I don't know Mr Grey. She was very upset and cut the call off after asking me to give you the message."

"Get Taylor to meet me outside with the car now. Cancel all my meetings until further notice if Ros can't take them." I grabbed my phone that had 15 missed calls,7 voice mails and 9 texts. I felt awful i had left my phone in my office while i took a meeting. Once in the car i told Taylor where to go and began to try and sort my head out. I needed to know they were both alright and the fact that i was so worried over Darcy shocked me. I was talking to my new shrink and she said i would be a bad influence in her life and she would be better off without me just like Flynn said. Mr Berkins was an older lady who just sat and listened most of the time and sat most of the things Flynn said to me. He recommended her when i chose to be with Amber. She is mostly retired and even comes to my office during lunch breaks on a Tuesday which is very handy. Both Berkins and Flynn were positive if i got involved with Darcy i might end up hurting her both physically and mentally in the long run and Burkins even asked me what would i do if i pushed her so far away that she became like my mother. That i would never allow to happen so i stepped back allowing Ana to look after her and just to be content to watch her grow up from afar.

I let my mind go back to that night all those months ago when i cheated on Amber with Ana. I looked into her eyes and saw the love that was still there. Knowing she was the mother of my child stirred something deep inside me. It was amazing and mind blowing but as soon as Darcy began to cry upstairs i knew it was a mistake trying to pretend i didn't love Ana anymore. I told Amber i wanted to wait for a while before getting married something which she was alright with surprisingly although her father wasn't happy but once Carrick talked to him her backed off. I knew i had to break things off with Amber because she was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to be in a marriage where her husband was in love with someone else. I still can't believe i proposed i had been out with Ros and gone back to the office to toast to a new deal making millions and creating thousands of jobs. When i returned home i was so drunk i couldn't even remember the pass code for the elevator luckily Taylor was up and sorted it for me. The rest of the night is a blur but when i woke up to a banging headache Amber smiled at me and she was naked in my bed. She told me we had mind blowing sex after i proposed and when she realised i was drunk when i asked her i could see her heart breaking so i told her i only got drunk to get up the courage. That stopped the tears and got me another round of sex.

When i got outside Ana's room i saw Guy in there talking to a doctor with Darcy in a push chair facing the window where there were birds sat in a tree. I opened the door realising that the doctor he was talking to was that man she was with at the ball. I had him checked out and i was surprised by what i found. He was from New York but moved here for a job a year ago. A only child and his parents both died in a car crash when he was twenty leaving him with more than fifty million dollars. It seemed that his father owned a shipping company as when they died Jackson sold it since he loved being a doctor and had no intentions of being a CEO. As they stepped aside i gasped when i saw Ana, she was a total mess. Broken arm, two black eye, a split lip and she was on a breathing machine. I glanced at Darcy and she didn't have a scratch on her.

"She was with me when it happened. Darcy is fine and thankfully too young to know what's going on."

"Christian we met at the ball I'm Jackson. Please go next door into the family room while i finish with Guy then i will speak to all of you together besides your mother needs you." For once in my life i did as i was told and once i saw my mothers broken heart i knew Jackson was right. Just as he promised Jackson came in a few minutes late.

"Sorry for making you wait. Ana has a broken leg, wrist plus black eyes a split lip and bruised ribs. She will stay here for few weeks until she begins to heal and we can monitor her." Kate begins to cry again hugging Mia who looks heart broken.

"It's all my fault i shouldn't have asked her to come all the way out there. I should have just put up with it." Everyone told her that it wasn't her fault but nobody could get through to her.

"There's something else. I spoke to Guy who is her emergency contact and he gave the OK to share this information with you all. Ana was pregnant when the accident happened. We are waiting to do an ultra sound to check on the baby but with the accident being as bad at is was it doesn't look good for the baby." My mother began to cry again and so did Kate. "Christian could i talk to you outside please?" Without waiting he walked out the door holding it open for me.

"What do you want? My mother needs me and we have nothing to say to each other."

"Ana is pregnant. I know you slept with her and so did i. This baby could be either yours or mine and i was speaking to Guy." He stopped to take a deep breath. "She didn't know she was pregnant. She would have told Guy if she had known. I think it's best if we are both there when they do the ultra sound."

"Oh my god. Your telling me Ana could be having my baby?"

"Yes another one. Although it might be mine so we both need to be there for her even if it's in secret because of Amber." A woman came past us pushing a machine heading into Ana's room. I could become a father again. Holy shit.

As the woman began to scan over Ana's stomach i began to hold my breath without thinking. I found myself praying that she was still pregnant. The screen began to flicker a little.

"It seems that there is a heart beat so she is still pregnant and it seems she is three months pregnant. We will need to monitor this pregnancy very closely for the next few months. "

Once she had left Guy took Darcy to see my mother to try and calm her down. We were alone again with Ana.

"So we are still both in the running with her being three months. So what are you going to do? Ignore this child like Darcy or are you going to step up and be a dad to both if this baby is yours? We did a few tests when she was brought in and we will know the results tonight so i strongly suggest you sit and think about this hard. If that baby is yours and you want to be a father you need to be a father to Darcy too. You will also need to tell Amber about everything and she's a sweet girl. However of it comes back as my child or you decide to yet again not to step up then you will stay away from her for good." He walked over to Ana pressed a little kiss to her forehead then left me with my thoughts.

i sat by the side of her bed watching her breathe just to reassure myself that she was alive. My heart began to race thinking about the tiny little life growing inside of her that might be my child. Darcy was my child but i forced myself to believe she was better off with Ana. I loved that little girl so much that i knew i had to step away from her. My mind went back to when Ana said that Elena abused me and asked how i would feel if it was my child. She was right i would kill anyone that hurt Darcy like that and i would do it with my bare hands.

"I'm so sorry Ana i just wanted to do what was best for you and Darcy but i swear i will protect you and look after you even if you never know it and hate me. I promise if this life inside you is my child i will be there every step of the way as best as i can. I just have to sort my head out. I love you Ana i always have and i always will." I kissed her check so softly as if i was afraid she would wake up when she needed to rest. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up at a noise by the door. Amber was stood there with tears running down her checks and her father stood behind her looking furious.

"Amber I'm sorry but i can't marry you. You mean a lot to me but it's not fair to be with you when i still love her."

"You son of a bitch. You propose to my daughter then cheat on her then leave her all because this tramp comes back with a brat and opens her legs for you again. You can't be a father Christian you will end up hurting them and destroying them in the long run. Your daughter might even end up like your whore of a mother!" Flynn was screaming at me after pushing Amber to the side her eyes wide in horror at her father's temper. I stalked towards him.

"You will not speak about Ana or Darcy like that. You will leave here and i never want to see you again."

"You think you can throw me out. I spent years sorting your shit out and finally when you get with Amber and i can retire she comes back with a mother fucking baby and turns your head again."

"Dad this is nothing to do with you this is between Christian and myself so leave." Amber stood between us facing her father.

"You want to play daddy so much Grey then play daddy to your child with Amber." His face had a smug smile on it that i wish i could have smashed against a wall but when what he said registered with me all my anger left me and i began to panic. What the hell was going on?

"Amber your pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were wide and shocked staring at her father and ignoring me. Ana could be pregnant with my child, i already had a child with Ana and now Flynn is telling me i got Amber pregnant. We all thought Elliot would be the one in this situation but nope i forgot how much fate hated me. What a mother fucking mess!

A.N Thank you so much for all the amazing comments after a very stresfull week planning my wedding it really made me smile. xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Christians p.o.v

Flynn turned to Amber still smirking and took her hand patting it. "It's alright i know your pregnant. I organised it." She pulled her hand out of his and began to walk backwards towards me. I took a step slightly in front of her getting ready to protect her if needs be. I still cared for here even if i didn't love her.

"Father i am not pregnant i am on the pill. You are scaring me now i think you might need help. This isn't like you." I began to get confused how would Flynn know if she was pregnant if she didn't?

"Amber I've switched your pills the last few months as soon as i knew she was back in the picture i had to act. If you were pregnant and engaged it would make him marry you quicker. The whole world knows you are together so he couldn't pretend it wasn't his like he does Darcy. So for the last four months you haven't been taking your pills. I can't wait for you to get married this is why i did all of this!" He waved his hands around the room.

"Did you tamper with Ana's car?" He looked slightly panicked and i knew right there he was responsible for the crash. "Darcy could have been in that car!" I took a deep breath before turning to Amber. "Is it possible you are pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I don't know i am so sorry Christian i think he's having a breakdown or something. Father you need help you switched my pills, messed with Ana's car nearly killed her and a baby." Taylor opened the hospital room door and behind him were three police officers who had hand cuff's in their hands. They must have heard everything and i knew he couldn't talk his way out of this. As he was dragged away Amber fell to the floor sliding down the wall crying like i had never seen her cry before. I helped her onto her feet before asking a nurse to do a pregnancy test for her after her agreement. She came back with the stick in her hand wrapped in paper towel.

"I thought you might want to look at the results with me. I am so sorry about this i know he has done awful things but please help him no matter the results of this. You know this isn't like him he needs help, real help."

"Amber i will not help him but i won't make things worse for him that's the best i can do." She nodded gently before sliding the engagement ring off her finger.

"Thank you for being honest with me and not telling me what it is you think i want to hear. Here i think you should take the ring back and then buy Ana one. Tell her how sorry you are and you are and idiot. Tell her you want to be a father to Darcy and the baby she is having if it's yours. Promise me you will tell her why you thought it was best to step away from Darcy." Her phone alarm went off and i knew it was time to look at the stick in her hand. I wanted nothing more than to be with Ana and i knew if Amber was pregnant it would make every ones life more difficult.

"Two lines means I'm pregnant and one means I'm not." She opened her hand and moved the tissue paper so we could both see the window at the same time. There was only one pink line in the window. "Thank god. Not pregnant." She kissed my check then delicately tried to get the lipstick off that she left. "I love you Christian but i deserve someone who loves me back. Take care of your family."

"Promise me if this result wasn't correct you will get in touch." She nodded her head before walking out the door leaving me with her ring in my hand. I turned to look at Ana and it make me smile to realise that i wanted to be there for her everyday. I stayed sat by her side until a Doctor came in the early evening followed by Jackson. My family went home an hour before once i promised to ring them if anything happened. The older woman who reminded me of my mother because of her kind smile.

"Well we have the test results of the DNA test and the father is Mr Grey. The test is 99.99% accurate." She passed me the paper and after checking on Ana left the room leaving me and Jackson.

"Congratulations Christian you have another child. I heard what happened with Amber so I'm asking you straight out, are you going to be there for all three of them? If you say yes and truly mean it i will step back."

"I want to make it work with Ana. After nearly loosing her it's made me realise how much i love her. When i thought Darcy was in that car it nearly broke me and that scared the hell out of me but when Ana's better i want her to teach me how to be a good father. Thank you for letting me get my family back. I hope we can part on good terms?" i held out my hand ready for him to take. I stood there for a few moments waiting for a hand shake. He kept me waiting for a while and just before i put my hand down he took my hand.

"Take care of her." He leaned down kissing Ana on the forehead making me what to rip his head of but i closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Always." With a slight nod of his head he left leaving me alone with Ana. I knew she couldn't hear me but i repeatedly told her how much i loved her and how i would take care of her.

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity as chargers were brought against Flynn and even Dr Burkins. It turned out Burkins was an actress and had a wire so Flynn could tell her what to say. Flynn did mess with Ana's car and even had a camera in her home. After seeing us having sex he decided Ana needed to go so i would marry Amber and get him out of debt. He was over $10 million dollars in debt due to an on line gambling addiction. He decided that his practise would pay most of it off and then he could pay the remaining balance in instalments. He had his house on the market,he could claim he wanted a smaller place closer to us and since he only had two children with his soon to be ex-wife he didn't need a five bedroom. Although she had no idea he had even done it and after hearing what he had been doing filed for divorce straight away. Amber contacted me telling me that she took another test and a blood test and she wasn't pregnant. She then asked about Ana and we had a pleasant catch up before saying goodbye for the last time. I donated the diamond worth over $3 million from Amber's ring to the hospital where Ana was still being treated. She was put into a coma to try and help her body heal and she had been in the hospital for three weeks now thankfully Guy had moved into Ana's home to take care of Darcy. I had visited everyday to start to get to know her and she was an amazing little girl. I had missed so much because of Flynn and i was determined to catch up. Guy and myself had even become friends or as Elliot put it we were in a bromance. I had told my family that Ana's child was mine and that i was stepping up with both the baby and Darcy.

Ana's eyes and lip had healed as had her broken wrist as it was only a small break thank goodness. Her leg was still healing and was in a bright red pot which Mia got everyone to sign. The doctors told me that the baby was doing well and in the next two weeks they could do another scan to see the gender of the baby. They were hoping to wake Ana up in the next few days so i could explain what had gone off and then we could learn the baby's gender together. She had the cutest little baby bump and i couldn't wait to see her get bigger.


	14. Chapter 14

As i opened my eyes i saw a bright light and i truely believed at that moment that i was dead until i felt a hand on my own. I looked to the right of me and Christian was sat in a chair with his head on his chest sleeping. What was he doing here? I licked my lips and looked to the left of me and Kate was doing the same but with her spare hand resting on her large bump. I still couldn't believe she was pregnant. The door behind her opened up and Elliot walked in with three take away hot drinks. He placed them on the night stand before realising i was awake. He smiled and sat on the end of the bed slowly as to not wake Kate or Christian.

"Hey pretty lady how you feeling?"

"I think i'll live. How's Darcy? Where is she?"

"Relax Guy is with her. He's been staying at yours for the last four weeks. You were in an accident which i am sure my little brother will explain later. You had alot of injuries and to help you heal you were put into a coma not sure about why but i skipped the medical bit. The only thing you have to think about now is getting better. In another four weeks your cast can come off your leg. These two have been by your side most of the time Kate and Guy take it in turns but Christian will not leave. Kate is such a mess about the whole thing she thinks that its all her fault for asking you to meet lunch."

"I don't blame her ofcourse i dont. It was an accident." He looks at his hands and right then i knew he was hiding something from me. "Elliot?"

"Let Christian explain he knows more than i do." I look down at my body and frown when i see my stomach. It was sticking out, had i had iternal injuries?

"Again Christian can explain. Now time to wake my wife up because we have a scan to see our baby today. Last time they couldn't tell the gender but this time i know it's going to prove its a boy. Just as good looking as his old man." He winked then ran his hand up and down Kates arm to wake her up gently.

Her eyes snapped open and landed on me she just sat there staring at me before bursting out crying.

"Oh Ana. I'm so sorry i thought you weren't going to make it that it was all my fault. I love you please forgive me." I pat her back gently

"It's not your fault and there is nothing to forgive. Now your husband tells me you have an appointment to go and see your baby so off you go." With another round of hugs and kisses she is almost pulled out of the room by Elliot. I turned to face Christian who looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes and they were horriblely bloodshot.

"Ana thank god your alright." He lifted my hand and kissed it before pressing a button on the wall behind me.

"Why are you here? Elliot told me you havn't left. What about Amber this isn't fair on her you know that right?"

"Amber and i aren't together anymore. This accident made us both realise that i still loved you and i would never get over that. There's more to the story but i will tell you later. Since you have been here i have begun to bond with Darcy and you have done an amazing job with her. If it's alright with you i want to be her full time father. Before you answer there is something else. You are pregnant and the baby is mine." My eyes widen before staring down at my stomach. Things were happening so fast and it was too much information for me to handle at once. Before i could stop it the darkness over took me.

When i opened my eyes again Grace and Christian were sat on the sofa under the tv in my room at the bottomof the bed. I closed my eyes again to hear what they were saying without them knowing.

"Christian listen to me i know you love her and that beautiful little daughter of yours. I know you already love the baby she is carrying but how can she know that if you don't show her and i mean without throwing money around."

"Like take them to a park or a zoo something like that?"

"Exactly. Now i have to go and pick your sister up she's been to the doctors and isn't ok to drive home. I'll see you later darling." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room i then felt a warm hand on my own making me flinch and open my eyes.

"Hi how are you feeling?"

"Honestly it's so confusing to me. It's like a dream. Is Darcy alright?"

"She's is fine. We told her you were poorly and didn't want to get her poorly that is why she was staying with Guy. She seems alright but we struggle to get her down at night sometimes."

He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "Can we try again? You, Darcy myself and the baby."

The wheels began turning in my head thinking through everything that has happened in the past year. Did i truely want to be back with Christian?

A.N..THis is a short chapter i know but im working on the last chapter and putting so much effort into that. xxx


	15. Chapter 15

One Year Later...

The past year had been a very stressful year but so rewarding at the same time. Darcy was walking and talking now and was such an amazing little girl. She and Christian had bonded very quickly once i left the hospital as he was at my house every day. When i was eight months pregnant i finally agreed to let him move in with me after much whingeing. I couldn't forgive him straight away so when he asked me to be with him i said no. I wasn't ready to be back to where we were i had to learn to trust him again.

"Anna baby? What do you think about us being together?"

"I'm sorry Christian but i can't trust you with Darcy, this baby or my heart. You were going to marry another woman and let her into your life but not your own child. I need to learn to trust you before we even think about dating again."

"What about the baby you will need my help?

"I didn't have your help with Darcy i think i can manage on my own besides i have Guy and my dad close at hand."

That comment hurt Christian more than i realised at the time. Taylor later told me that he had emptied his whole apartment out that week and filled it with softer furnishing. He made it more homey with huge soft sofas and rounded tables so there were no sharp edges. Fluffy rugs in every room for Darcy to sit and play on and the most surprising thing was his art work. He sold most of his artwork and sent the money to a charity that goes to single mothers and replaced them with photo's of his whole family including Darcy, myself and a scan picture of the baby. His fridge was covered in Darcy's pictures. He had taken prints of her hands and feet with brightly coloured paints while i had been in hospital and then scanned them into a computer and printed them out after cleaning the outline up. He was still Christian Grey after all who liked everything neat and tidy. He then stopped working weekends except for huge deals or final meetings to sign a deal but the rest he let Ros handle. We spent every weekend with Darcy going to the park, Zoo and even just relaxing at my house with Socks and Onyx. Both cats loved Christian but he didn't feel the same at first since they often covered him in cat hair when trying to sit on his lap. As time went on and he saw how much Darcy loved them i caught him playing with them.

Flynn's trial had ended and he had been found guilty of attempted murder and multiple counts of fraud. He had huge amounts of debt which he had hidden from everyone including his wife. He owed millions to a loan shark who was threatening the lives of his family if he didn't pay and this lead him to have a mental break down. At least that is what the doctor said about him although I'm not sure if i believed that. He was sent to jail for ten years and Christian arranged to helped the police catch the loan shark and even helped Flynn's family including Amber move to Europe to keep them safe. Ten years wasn't enough for what he did to my family but due to his break down that's all he got. During the trial the press found out about our past relationship and started harassing me. They also found out about Darcy and the baby, when that happened Christian lost it. He issued a statement the day they ran the story in the paper and it really touched me. He is a man who hates people knowing his business but he went on live t.v on the morning news in front of a bunch of press.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for reason you are all are here is because i have had enough. Ana and i were in a relationship last year and my daughter was born during the time Ana was in the England. For the past week Ana has been followed anytime she has left her home and harassed. As you as know she has been through a nearly fatal car crash and is pregnant with our second child she doesn't need the stress that you are putting on her. As of this morning i own shares in most of the newspapers in the will be a picture of my family release once or twice a year to the newspaper who runs the least amount of stories about us that are shall we say one who's motives turns out to be the best in the coming months will also have a picture of my family when the baby is born. So i leave it to you. Harass a pregnant woman and chase a child then you will never get an exclusive interview and pictures. Ignore my request just once and there will never be an interview or picture released to the newspaper you work for. Thank you for coming.

I smiled thinking back at that interview because no paper editor wanted to be struck of the list of papers who were going to get exclusive pictures or interviews. It was a fantastic idea and very clever. He was very proud of himself for thinking up that one. Good to his word any press that tried to get pictures of myself of Darcy Christian struck that paper of the list which meant that member of the press wouldn't be hired by any paper.

Elliott and Kate went on to have a little baby girl who they called Ava. She had a beautiful head of blond curls and a big cheeky grin. Kate surprised me with how well she took to being a mother. She had even begun talking about having another baby as soon as she had given birth to Ava. They decided to wait until Ava was two before trying again so that they could enjoy her growing up. Besides i think Elliot was afraid of having two teenager girls at the same time.

Mia had been sick for a few weeks and had finally told me she was pregnant but wouldn't tell me who the father was but i trusted her and never told anyone until she had announced it. Carrick and his sons were furious but Grace was over the moon about another grandchild. All of our children growing up together would be an amazing experience.

As for myself and Christian we finally agreed the day before i went into labour that we would start dating again although we were living together by that point. Christian freaked when i went into labour. Taylor and Gail who were living in the new apartment above the five car garage that Christian had built had rushed across to look after Darcy. Taylor actually screamed at Christian to keep it together because he needed to be strong for me. I sometimes forget that Taylor had a little girl called Sophie who was nearly five. I was in labour for fifteen hours but finally i held my beautiful baby in my arms. We waited until the baby was born to find out the gender but i knew Christian wanted a boy.

When the baby was born Christian was over the moon. We had a healthy very big baby boy. We called him Christian Carrick Grey but we decided to call him Chris for short so we didn't get confused shouting Christian as he got older. The whole family visited the day after Chris was born and we took the most amazing picture. I didn't realise it until afterwards when the picture was blown up and put in Christian's office that Darcy wasn't even looking at the camera she was smiling down at baby Chris while letting him hold her finger. Life right now was good.

A.N- Thank you everyone for reading this and leaving reviews that have really touched me. I will write a sequel but at the moment i want to finish my other stories i started but haven't finished yet due to me really getting into this one.


End file.
